When It All Started
by In the Canis Major
Summary: Jame's didn't even know she exsisted at the time. Now Harry's got a real Guardian. Maybe everyone just got a little lucky when James's half sister was here to save the day.
1. Prologue

I bit my lip. Today wasn't getting any better. I imagined my mom with a frown on her face, a nervous frown.

It made me want to cry out.

Okay, so here's how it was: I'm Harry Potter's aunt. Half-aunt? Is that even a term?

I lived with just my mum growing up. I'm a journalist at the daily prophet. Sure, it doesn't pay as much as I hope, but it's enough. I have the entire title to my family's vault. I also have a portion of the Potter vault, about 2%, but I refuse to touch it. Unless, or course, it is in dire need. Or if I become the guardian of Harry. But that portion is enough probably to last the rest of my life.

My life story is simple. Mr. Potter, as in the senior senior Mr. Potter, um, what's the word, banged, my mother about nineteen years ago. And well the story goes, boom, me. He was a family man. He was kind and generous. He loved his wife and his only son. He was distraught. But my mother, she promised not to tell anyone. It was damaging for her reputation. She was a wizarding model. He was in a high profile ministry position. Apparently, they were both having a bad day.

I went through all my years at Hogwarts knowing I had a brother who didn't know I existed. I was about three years younger than him. He was maybe the most popular guy in our school. I wanted to avoid him and get close to him at the same time.

My mom never planned on telling me. But I found letters and journals.

I remember the day she told me. We were both crying and shouting at each other. I was 13.

She begged me not to say anything to anyone. So, I never knew my father. In a way, I was jealous of James.

My mom died of a heart attack last year.

Weird, huh? I bet you were expecting something like Voldemort. The first thing I did was try and contact James. I needed him to know I was his sister.

By now, I heard he was under fidelius charm with his baby and wife. I remember her. She was sweet. Her name was Lily, she was a Gryffindor too. I remember she was head girl; she was the one who helped seal a cut on the first years, or the one who slipped a chocolate frog in your bag on your birthday. Lily knew everyone. I don't remember much else, except she had red hair, but not too red, it seemed an almond color sometime. She also had blue eyes. No wait. Green eyes. Yeah. She seemed vibrant.

I only talked to her once or twice.

But anyways, I spent weeks and weeks trying to get a hold of James. I tried asking the headmaster, I waited in places I thought he'd be, I looked up old girlfriends, some old friends, but no one knew. It didn't surprise me.

One day, I was out by myself. It was in June, 1981, at a small parlor. I don't remember the name. I was sitting there with a coffee as small as my fist, trying to think of a story anchor. I was senior assistant to Rita Skeeter at the time, horrid woman. Really horrid. But that was my job. So, I was sitting there, when the door opened with a chime. There was a man, who looked my age. He had dark hair past his chin. They looked smooth and cared for. He looked a bit hollow, like something was on his mind. I knew him from somewhere.

"Two, please." He said swiftly. "Black."

That was odd. He was there by himself.

The person handed him two black coffees and he sat down. By himself. One coffee on his side, the other across from him.

It was unusual.

Black.

I knew him from somewhere.

Black.

He was quite handsome.

Black.

But what was it.

And then I gasped.

"Sirius Black!" I said a bit loudly.

He and James were best friends at Hogwarts. He could help me. Unless I told him my story and thought I was mad.

He looked at me, confused. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Mickey." I said.

"Oh, right, Mickey!" He said in a voice that said he had no idea who I was. "We had great fun at the place. At the time."

I stared at him. "I didn't date you."

"Wow, okay, that's a relief. I don't believe we met."

"I'm Mickey." I said. And I blushed. Yes, I remember Sirius Black. He was charming. Every girl floundered about him. Even the ones in my year.

"I…was wondering if you could help me." I said.

"Yes?"

"Well…" I turned red again. What if he did think I was crazy?"

"Yes?' He prompted.

"Do you know James Potter?"

He dropped his coffee. His stare turned hard. "Why?"

"Because…because…" I was about to just spit it out. "I'm his sister."

"What?" Sirius stood up. He was more than a head taller than me. I flinched back.

"I'm his sister. My name is Mackenzie Sate. My mom was Veronica Sate. I'm his half sister."

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"You can do the charm. I swear."

He pulled out his wand, and then his eyes widened in shock. He turned to look at the empty seat which had the untouched coffee cup in it.

The room was silent.

He then put his hand over my mouth, and muttered a weird spell and dragged me outside the door. I tried to scream but he was strong. We got outside to an alley. He checked if there was no one around, then satisfied, lifted his hand.

He glared at me. "You spat on my hand!"

"You kidnapped me!" I kicked him as hard as I could. On his ankle. I clenched my teeth because my toes now hurt, while he looked like nothing was bothering him.

He grabbed my arm and apparated. When I landed, I was feeling sick and fed up.

We were in a large-ish flat.

"We're safe now."

He didn't look like he was talking to me.

I guess he wasn't, because a man appeared out of no where. I was scared. They were both bigger than me, I had no idea where I was, and I was afraid.

But that man, he was James Potter.

I looked at him.

"I have a sister?" He whispered.

I nodded.

It was one of those strange things like when you imagine your reflection walking out of the mirror, although we barely looked anything alike. He held out his hand, but I went forward to hug him.

I told him my story.

He told me mine.

He was hurt about him dad, but he said nonetheless he believed his dad loved him and his mother deep at heart.

He told me about how he was cooped up inside Godric's hollow, with his wife and baby. How he wanted to go out there and do something. He nearly always had to be under his cloak or here at Sirius's house.

James and I talked a lot over the days. I never got to see Harry. But one time, Lily showed up.

The husband and wife looked happy, but pale, like something was missing.

One day, James told me that he wanted me to be guardian of his son.

"But James, I-I've never even met Harry. I'm only eighteen."

"Don't worry." He assured. "It would only be if Sirius couldn't. I want to know Harry is in good hands if…if I'm not around."

I had a tear in my eye. It sucked for James. He was stuck all the time. Targeted by Voldemort.

"It's tough, kid." He smiled.

"I know." I said.

"I wish I knew you before. I wish someone told me. That I had a sister. I have a little sister."

"I know." I said.

"Yeah, and look at you. It must of sucked for you too, not having an over protective burden to scare away all the bad boyfriends. You look so young, like you're still sixteen."

I scowled. "I get that a lot. I'm short."

"Yeah. So will you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"If we all don't make it?"

I nodded.

"Thanks kid."

I liked having an older brother. James was the brother I never had. I hated it so much how everything was torn.

"Mickey, I gotta ask you for one more favor…"

And that's how I found myself on the driveway of number four pricket drive. Perdent drive?

I've never been good at remembering. But I do remember being in a suit jacket, and a bitter woman, blonde, with a long neck, holding a baby with fat cheeks saying "Whatever you're selling, I'm not interest."

She was about to close the door.

"No, no, ma'am." I said, stopping her. She looked annoyed. "My name is Mackenzie. You can call me Mickey." I said trying to be friendly.

She tapped her foot.

"Uh, I'm related to James Potter. You're Petunia Dursley right?"

"Yes." She snapped. "What do…you…want."

"Well…this is awkward, but if you were ever to get guardianship of an infant named Harry Potter, I have to ask that you please decline."

She shook her head and pursed her lips and was about to close the door once more.

"Wait. I'll give you a thousand pounds."

That settled it with the Dursleys. Whoever they were, well they were Lily's relations, but James did not want his son ever going to them. They were horrid.

It was a chilly day when I found out that James and Lily passed. It was moments later

I found out Sirius was in Azkaban. I couldn't understand. I was choking and sobbing into my pillow. I only knew my half-brother for five months. The world was unfair, I thought. But amiss all the tears, I realized I had my nephew to take care off.

* * *

Mickey huffed out a breath. She was standing there at court trying to get custody. A week ago, she found out her half-brother was dead. Her eyes were still swollen red. She hated standing in front of a crowd and telling them all this personal stuff, but it was crucial.

The court muttered and the whole room was buzzing.

The judge cleared his throat.

"Full custody of Harry James Potter to Mackenzie Elizabeth Sate."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm trying something a little different. I always wanted to write a Guardian Sirius and Harry fiction, and this will kind of be it. I wanted to write a story where James had a sister. I guess this is a little plausible. I'll try to keep everything as real as possible. I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or a whole sotry ( and maybe a series? (: ) I'd love to hear your feedback. Do you think this idea will grow?**

**And just so you have a better idea to what will happen next, here's a little preview of a maybe upcoming first chapter:**

Chapter 1:

Mickey Sate smiled as she watched her nephew brighten as he opened his Hogwarts letter.

"YES!"

"See Harry, I told you it'd come. And here you were, worrying you'd have to go to that French school."

"Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I wanna get everything. Hey Mickey, D'you think you can write to Dumbledore asking him if I can bring my broom?"

"Yes, we can go to get your stuff. And absolutely not!"

Harry's smile didn't dampen. "Well, it was worth a try, though right?"

"Scamp." Mickey said fondly.

"Mickey, do you think we can go to my parent's home tomorrow? Just…to look and stuff?"

"Sure." Mickey agreed. "We've got a lot of time until the school year. You don't need to wear yourself out all tomorrow."

"Alright. Well can I-"

"You've sure got a lot of requests, don't ya? I don't want you to get too spoiled."

"I think you aren't spoiling me enough.

Mickey gave him a look.

"I'm kidding." He said meekly. "Can I go outside and play football with Jake for a bit?"

Mickey checked the clock. "Well it's already five. Don't you want food?"

"Can he come over for dinner?"

"I suppose. Only because it's such a big day for you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks mom."

And he was out the door.


	2. Chapter 1

Mickey Sate smiled as she watched her nephew brighten as he opened his Hogwarts letter.

"YES!"

"See Harry, I told you it'd come. And here you were, worrying you'd have to go to that French school."

"Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I wanna get everything. Hey Mickey, D'you think you can write to Dumbledore asking him if I can bring my broom?"

"Yes, we can go to get your stuff. And absolutely not!"

Harry's smile didn't dampen. "Well, it was worth a try, though right?"

"Scamp." Mickey said fondly.

"Mickey, do you think we can go to my parent's home tomorrow? Just…to look and stuff?"

"Sure." Mickey agreed. "We've got a lot of time until the school year. You don't need to wear yourself out all tomorrow."

"Alright. Well can I-"

You've sure got a lot of requests, don't ya? I don't want you to get too spoiled."

"I think you aren't spoiling me enough.

Mickey gave him a look.

"I'm kidding." He said meekly. "Can I go outside and play football with Jake for a bit?"

Mickey checked the clock. "Well it's already five. Don't you want food?"

"Can he come over for dinner?"

"I suppose. Only because it's such a big day for you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks mum."

And he was out the door.

Mickey sighed. It was about 10 years since Harry was first introduced into her life. Mackenzie went from a young 18 year old naïve ingénue into a 29 year old guardian. Of course she had no complaints. Harry was the best kid ever. He called her 'mom' sometimes. Now that made her feel old. Not that she didn't like it. She wanted to be called mom someday. She wanted to have kids and a happy family. But in this past decade, it wasn't exactly a priority.

Her lifestyle changed so much. She grabbed every single parenting book she could find after she was granted custody. She remember blanking at all the wizarding ones, the ones that told parents step by step the best way of approaching teaching their magical little ones maths and history. Mickey was rubbish at maths. And history. Her own mom had hired her a tutor. She remembered him. William Congreuive. He was old and horrid and spoke with a monotone. So Mickey packed her things and with her giant vault of Potter and Sate gold alike she moved to a nice upscale muggle community. About two weeks later she had gotten a letter saying she had inherited her brother's home in Godric's Hollow. At that point there wasn't much there. She got in nicely renovated and had kept the remains of household items there. It was a very small house. It was nearly empty. It just had tasteful wall paper and a dining room table, which was another inheritance. It also had a big mushy couch. It was pink and fuzzy and it was basically hideous. It was a gift from Sirius. Every year Mickey and Harry would go over there with pepperoni pizza and just talk, mostly about James and Lily. A lot of the times Sirius would join them. Sirius was another thing Mickey hadn't expected in her life. He was now her best friend. It had been that way ever since she had gotten him out of Azkaban. He explained to her when she visited how it was Peter. Mickey went to court again. She hired an amazing lawyer. Sirius was out the next month, visibly shaken but Pettigrew was no where to be found. Sirius had a room in their house. He visited frequently.

Mickey got up from where she was sitting. She was happy where she was. She loved this neighborhood. There was a beautiful pond which she loved taking long leisurely walks in. She loved her house, with a swimming pool and a very nice sauna. She knew Harry loved his muggle school. It was a good school too. And she loved being a guardian. She had even learned how to cook.

Harry's stomach rumbled. "Jake, d'you wanna go in and eat?"

"Yeah, definitely." Jake said as he picked up the black and white ball. Jake was Harry's best friend. They had been in the same class since the kinder years. "Hey, Harry, did you hear back from that fancy school you wanted to get into?"

"Yeah I did. I got in." Harry knew Jake tried to hide his disappointment. Jake was a muggle.

"So you're leaving for sure?"

"Yeah. Mickey really wants me to go. It was the school she went to when she was a kid."

"Oh."

Harry lightly punched his friend's arm. "C'mon mate, let's go in."

They walked towards home when a motorcycle pulled right in front of them. Jake jumped a couple of steps back.

"Sirius!" Harry said running towards his Godfather.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "I got a present for you. It's fast."

Harry's eyes lightened. It was a new broom. Of course it was.

"Jake, this is my Godfather."

Jake was still looking frightened. "Your godfather nearly killed us!"

"Don't worry kid, I'm not that reckless."

"Well I supposed we should go in for dinner."

"I think that I should probably go home after all. It's my mum's birthday." Jake said heading the opposite way."

"You scared him off." Harry said accusingly.

Honestly, no one blamed Jake. Sirius, with his giant motorbike and shaggy hair and various tattoos. He was tall and dark. He was intimidating.

"How's Mickey?"

"I bet she really misses you. I mean we haven't seen you in a whole two days!"

"Don't need to be snarky. I can see why she misses me though. I'm pretty amazing."

"Yeah, right." Harry said as he opened the door. "It smells good."

"Sirius! You're here, again?" Mickey asked, not unfriendly.

"Can't a man visit his family? How's Davis?"

"The same as you saw him two days ago."

Davis was Mickey's boyfriend of two years.

"He's a prick."

"I agree." Harry piped in.

Mickey shook her head. "All right about my love life! And you wonder why he's so nervous when he visits? Probably because you pop in every now and then, and you," She said looking at Harry. "Are always eyeing him when he eats. He's a nice guy."

He was a nice guy. He was a ministry worker and he was kind. Sometimes Harry didn't mind him but he wouldn't actually admit that for two reasons. One, he didn't want to share Mickey at all. A lot of the times, Davis may have subtly tired to act as father figure. Which brings it to the other reason. Sirius hated Davis. And Harry loved Sirius.

"He's too old for you, Mickey." Sirius said.

"He's thirty, Sirius."

"And you're twenty- three."

Mickey raised her eyebrows.

"You're right. You look much younger than that."

"Okay, enough. I think we're all smart enough to know I'm most certainly not twenty-three. Who wants lasagna?"

The two guys raised their hands and Mickey brought over a large dish of steaming tomato-y and cheesy noodles.

"Did you have you get whole wheat, Mickey?"

"Shut up, Sirius."

"You're right. I'm sorry. You work too hard."

Mickey passed a plate of green beans to Harry. He grimaced. "Do I have-"

"Yes."

Sighing, he slowly took one and bit into it chewing carefully.

"You are such a drama queen, Harry."

"I am not."

"Hey, by the way, why isn't Jake here?"

"Padfoot scared him off."

"Yes, I would run from him too if I wasn't in relation to him."

"That hurts."

"Hey, wait! What about my gift?"

"Oh yes. Well, here you go." Sirius took a small object out from his pocket and enlarged it.

"Whoa"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"No!" Mickey whined. "Did you really have to Sirius?"

"Yes."

"IT'S THE NIMBUS 2001!" Harry exclaimed now standing on top of his chair. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? It wasn't said to come out until the middle of next year!"

"I know a guy. Well…not a guy. A past girlfriend."

"Why, Sirius?" Mickey asked, not at all happy.

"Well he is starting Hogwarts this year, and I figured he'd need a really good-"

"You _know_ first years can't bring brooms."

"Can't you write a noet to Dumbledore or something Mickey?"

"No way. Harry, I'm glad you got a new broom, don't get me wrong. But you are not allowed under any circumstances to bring that or, Merlin knows how, sneak that to Hogwarts."

"Well can I try it out?"

"Only if Sirius washes dishes tonight."

"Yes!" Harry jumped down from the chair.

"Wait…hey!" Sirius complained.


End file.
